Charles Xavier (Earth-1815)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-1815 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = Grey facial hair | UnusualFeatures = Bald with a beard | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Judd Winick; Mike McKone | First = Exiles #1 | Death = Exiles #2 | HistoryText = During the modern age of Earth-1815, the governments of the world, bowing to fear and mistrust, would pass Operation: Zero Tolerance, which would see the incarceration or elimination of Earth's super-powered population, mutants in particular. Charles Xavier was one of the many who were incarcerated. He was imprisoned in a maximum security facility in the Arizona desert, hooked up to machines that would nullify his powers and leave him in a stupor. Either prior to, or during his incarceration, Xavier developed a hatred of the human race. When the reality hopping Exiles arrived on Earth-1815 for their first mission, they were given instructions to find this realities greatest leader. Since most of the Exiles were taught by their own realities' Charles Xavier, they presumed that the Xavier of Earth-1815 would be just as noble. Learning his location, the Exiles broke him out of the maximum security facility and sought refuge in the desert. Free of the machines and drugs that kept his powers at bay, Xavier scanned their minds and learned their mission. Finding their ideals of peaceful coexistence between humans and mutants a farce, he struck them all down with a powerful psi-bolt and then headed toward Phoenix, Arizona to begin his quest to eliminate the human race. His first act of terror against the human race was to unleash a powerful mind wipe across a five mile radius from downtown Phoenix, shutting down the minds of everyone in the vicinity. He then began gathering a group of X-Men consisting of other incarcerated super-humans that shared his anger toward the human race. He gathered together his step-brother the Juggernaut, the Human Torch, Domino, Spider Woman, and Chamber. They made their first strike against the New York Stock Exchange to land a powerful blow to the human monetary system. They were opposed by the Exiles who attempted to stop Xavier with a power dampener, however it was pulled off of him by Domino. Xavier then attacked the Exile's co-leader Mimic. While mocking his reality's version of Xavier and attempting to wipe out Mimic's mind, Xavier was killed in self defense when Mimic extracted his bone claws through Xavier's head -- giving him a fatal lobotomy. Following Xavier's death, his rebel X-Men were easily defeated. If Xavier's legacy of hatred will persist on Earth-1815 remains to be seen. | Powers = Presumably, the Charles Xavier of Earth-1815 has powers that match his Earth-616 counterpart. This version of Xavier is supposedly the most powerful telepath on his world. He can read minds, fire powerful telepathic blasts that cause pain at the least and causes ruptures in the brain at worst. He can wipe out the minds of people including multiple targets. He apparently has ability to wipe out the the minds of people in a five mile radius. It is unknown if anyone who suffers one of Xavier's mind wipes can have their minds repaired. Unlike many of his alternate reality counterparts, Xavier is ruthless in the use of his powers and does not have a code of ethics and morality when applying their use. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Devices have been developed by the mutant technosmith Forge that can nullify Xaviers powers. The most powerful of these was a massive machine that used technological and pharmaceutical means to keep Xavier in a mental stupor and incapable of using his powers. A portable version was developed but was only effective if it stayed on Xavier for a prolonged period of time. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * In this reality Xavier has the complete use of his legs, where most other versions of himself in other realities are usually or have at one point been crippled. If Xavier-1815 was ever confined to a wheelchair remains unrecorded. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Telepaths Category:Marko Family Category:Xavier Family